A Different Path
by MysteryGirl99
Summary: Katniss and Gale lovers this is a story for you - sorry if i don't update for a while sometimes have been very busy
1. Released

**I do not own the hunger games and there characters yata yata yata**

After 2 weeks of lying in a hospital bed they finally decided to release me. My mum had organised for me to catch a train to district 12.

Before I left I decided to go visit Johanna who always visited me in the hospital. As I walked down the hall everyone turned their heads.

I got to Johanna's door I nocked lightly. "Come in" she answered. I entered and saw her crouching beside her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just sorting out some of my stuff" she said, "Where are you off to" she asked as she looked at my bag.

"Home" I said

"Finally released you did they" she said

"Yeah" I said, "just came to say bye"

She got up and came over to me. To my surprise she wrapped her arms around me. "Bye" she said, "I will come visit you seen"

"Bye"

I turned and walked to the door. As I got there I turned around and waved good-bye. I slowly walked over to the train station.

When I arrived there was still 5 minutes till the train came. As I waited many people walked past. A little boy who got off a train walked past and pointed to me and then said to his mum "Its Katniss, Mama, Katniss"

I was hoping that once this was all over I wouldn't be so famous so I can live my normal life. But my life will never be normal.

So many people have lost the lives in this war. People have lost family. I have lost family.

It was 10:30 when my train pulled up. I got on the train and went straight to my room. I laid down on my bed and all the memories came crashing back.

I was just trying to pull my self together when there was a nock on my door. "Come in" I called.

I was expecting for it to just be an avox or something. Gale walked in and saw me lying on the bed.

"Hey" he said, " Is this a good time"

"When's it ever a good time" I snapped back

I never have forgiven him. His weapons that he designed killed my sister. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him.

"I will leave if you want," he said

"I don't care what anyone does," I said

He slowly turned and walked out the door. That was the first time I have seen him since I was in the hospital.

At lunch I got up and went into the dinning room. I was surprised to find Haymitch sitting there, but I wasnt surprised to see a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hello sweetheart" He said

"Hey" I said

I went and sat next to him straight away I could smell that this wasn't his first bottle of wine. "A bit early to be drinking?" I asked

"Never to early" he replied

"O- yeah" I said

I still hadn't worked up an appetite so I just picked at a banana muffin. When I was half way through my muffin I decided t go back to my room and clean up because there was only 10 minutes till I was back home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Meeting again

When I got back to my room Gale was sitting on my bed.

"What the hell!" I screamed

"I just came to talk," He said

"What about, about how sorry you are for killing my sister" I snapped "Or how it wasn't your fault, how you didn't know they would be used for that. Well I don't care you designed them, you created them"

I felt my knees buckle as I fell to the floor. I curled up on the ground and started pouring my eyes out. Gale came over to me and lifted me up, before I had time to yell at him he placed me on my bed and walked out. When he was at the door and turned and said, "We get off in 8 minutes".

I laid there for 5 minutes till I had to get up and get my stuff and me ready.

When the train pulled up at the station there was 3 of us getting off. I got up and walked straight to my old home, which wasn't damaged in the bombs.

I walked in and saw Greasy sae standing in the kitchen with a pot on the stove. As soon as I closed the door she came over and hugged me. "You're here," She said

"Yeah" I said in a brittle voice

"What's Wrong?" She asked

"Nothing" I said

I went and sat on the couch in the living room. "What are you cooking?" I asked trying to change the subject before I started crying again.

"Umm… Just some rabbit. You hungry?" she asked

"A bit" I said

"Good" she said "Well I have to go I will come back up later, Bye"

"Bye" I replied

I curled up on the couch and turned the TV on. They where still replaying videos of the war being one. This was the first time I watched it completely. Everyone around me always turned it off about where it was up to now.

I understand why they kept turning it off now. As I watched I saw why they didn't let me watch. I saw all the children standing in the crowed area then I saw the bombs drop, then as the medics helped the bombs went off again. Right Before they did I saw prim standing there then she disappeared.

I laid there for 3 days. People came and went mostly greasy sae and Haymitch. He told me that gale wanted to talk to me but every time he said his name I shooed him off.

On the fourth day he came he said that I needed to get out of the house. So I went for a walk to what used to be my old house, now it was just a pile of burnt and ash.

I decided to go for walk into the forest. I lost track of where I was. I was looking around when I recognised the rock where gale and me used to hang out. Sitting on the rock was gale.

I stepped back in surprise and saw gales head flick up. "Katniss" He yelled

"Hey" I said, "What are you doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing, I've been coming here all the time" he replied

"Well I am just on a walk" I said

I walked over to were he was sitting "Can I sit" I asked

"Sure" he said

I sat down next to him and started going through my head what I was going to say. "I'm sorry," I said

"What for, I am the one who's sorry," he replied

"I mean I am sorry for snapping at you, I was tired," I said

"Well I am sorry, for many reasons," he said

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before he got and held out his hand. I looked at him questionly then he answered "Its getting dark"

I took his hand and he helped me up. We walked back with only slight chitchat. When we got to the nocked down fence he turned and faced me. "I know I don't ever deserve to be forgiven, but I did want you to know that I am truly sorry. I will leave you alone from now on," he said

"I-I don't think I want you to leave me alone" I said

He just smiled at me "Can I walk you home" he asked

"Sure" I said

As we walked back to my house we started talking about things in the past. It always started with 'Remember when…' or something else like that.

When we got to my doorstep I wrapped my arms around his back and whispered into his ear. "I missed you," I said

"Me too" he answered

"One question" I paused "Where are you staying"

"At Haymitch's" he said

I turned and opened the door. I waved goodbye as I entered

the house.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Settiling in

As I walked into the kitchen I realised I was hungry. I went to the fridge and there were a whole variety of foods that greasy sae must of cooked. I find some nice beef stew. I walked to the microwave. As I was trying to figure out how to work it – Being one of the latest from the capitol - someone knocked on the door.

When I opened the door I expected to see greasey sea standing there but I was shocked when I saw peeta standing on my front porch. I didn't know what had happened to him after all of this settled down, I never even asked.

"h-hey" I managed to say to say. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I stepped aside to let him inside. As he walked in I noticed he was carrying a backpack. "Are you hungry?" I asked as we entered the kitchen. "Ummm no, I ate on the train" he said as he put his bag down next to the table "I hope I don't intrude but I need a place to say. My house is getting de bugged and I don't think staying under the same roof as gale is such a good idea."

"Yeah sure, I don't think that would be a good idea at all" I said as I turned towards the stairs

As i was about to start to climb the marble staircase, Peeta reached out and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and my face was only inches from his. I tried to back away but his grip was keeping me in place.

"Don't, don't true back away. I need to know if there is still something between us or was it all fake." he said backing away a bit.

"It wasn't all fake" I said releasing a breathe I didn't even know I had held in "but I don't know right now there are too many things going on, To many things have been lost."

We stood there in silence for a minute then he backed away enough\ so I could turn around and walk up the stairs. I started up the stairs and was halfway to the top when I released he wasn't following me.

I turned around and he was still standing where I left him "Are you coming" I asked "Yeah, sorry."

He started up the stairs so I turned around and continued to climb the stairs. When I reached the top I turned to the left and went into the first room but was surprised when I found it had a bag already sitting at the end of the bed.

I turned around and peeta was standing a metre away from me. I smiled and turned to go to the next room, when I opened the door there was no bag on the bed so I fully opened and stepped aside.

"This okay?"I asked as he walked into the room "Better then the train" he said. He walked to the bed and put his bag down next to the bed.

**_PLEASE REVIEW SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I JUST STARTED HIGHSCHOOL SO IT WAS PRETTY WILD_**


	4. Greeting Part 1

As I walked back into the kitchen I was surprised to see Greasy Sae standing in the kitchen. She was washing some of the dishes from lunch that I used. She was just finishing when I walked in. When she saw me she asked me if would like to know how to use the microwave. I ended getting a tour of the whole kitchen.

When she finished showing me around the kitchen she had to go back to her house because she was expecting her niece over soon.

I finally got to eat my to eat my Beef stew. Greasy Sae always has one cooked for me in the fridge. I was getting really tired by the time I finished so I got up and rinsed my plate.

I was heading to my room when I saw the light in Peeta's room was still on. I walked to the door and nocked lightly. "Come in" he called. I walked in and found him sitting on the end of the bed. He was in an old white t-shirt and shorts.

"I-I just came to say goodnight" I stammered. He smiled at me sensing my discomfort, "Well, Goodnight" He replied.

I got out of there as quickly as possible and walked to my room. I got dressed in a loose t-shirt and ¾ pants.


	5. Greeting Part 2

I woke to find light streaming through the window. I had no idea what time it was but when I went down to the kitchen I found Peeta sitting at the kitchen eating porridge, which was covered in honey.

"Hey" he said as I entered. "Good morning" I replied.

I went to the fridge and gave a quick scan over it. I wasn't very hunger so I decided just to cook some toast. I covered in strawberry jam that my mother had sent me.

I heard a key turn in the lock and a moment later Greasy sae walks in. She see's Peeta and gives me a questing look. I just smile and go back to cooking my toast.

Greasy Sae starts cleaning the house. She has come almost everyday to clean and cook for me. I always say I don't need her to do all of it for me but she always insists so I always give her some money to help her. I am not that messy but when I first came back she was there helping to get food into me even if I always rejected.

I looked at the clock on the microwave and it read 8:30. I was going to go back to the forest to see if gale was there again at 9:00. I sat at the table and ate my toast. Peeta finished his porridge and disappeared into his room again.

When I was finished I went and put my plate in the sink and went to get changed into my hunting gear. As I was about to leave I went and knocked on Peeta's door. "Come in" he called

When I went there I found he had a shower. His hair is sticking to his face and he has yet to put a shirt on. My eyes wander over his abs and then I notice a scar from when he was captured. My eyes lingered there a moment to long and Peeta catches me looking at it.

" Got that from chasing you through the woods in the quarter quill" he said. " I looked down at my shoes as those memories pass through my brain.

When I realize I am still standing in Peeta's room I look up and finding him staring at me. " I just came to say I was going for a walk in the woods" I said, going back to the subject. "Ok" He replied.

With that I head out and head towards the forest.


	6. Goodnight

It felt weird walking into town. Seeing everybody rebuilding their houses. Some people got to keep their land that they were on before, but somewhere to far damage to be restored. There where still people clearing out bodies from the ruins. I couldn't look at that right now so I put my head down and walked to the ruins of my old house.

I had only been here a couple of times since it was blown up. I had found only a couple of things like remains of saucepans or other rubbish that wasn't useable. The only thing that I had found that was usable was one of dads old compasses he gave me a few weeks before he died.

I keep on walking this time not feeling up to going through the remains. I stepped over the knocked down fence and walked into the forest. I grabbed my bow and arrows so I could shoot some squirrels or whatever I saw. By the time I got to our rock shelf I caught two rabbits and a squirrel. I went and sat on the rock and picked some black berries off the bush next to the rocks.

I put all the berries I collected in a little pile. I looked up when I heard Gale call 'Back again'. He was walking straight over to me so I moved over and patted the rock next to me. I jumped up and I saw he had shot some more animals. He had a beaver which must have come out his snares and a couple of rabbits.

I asked him what he was going to do with all the food, with his catch and mine he would have a lot. He said he was going to keep the beaver and two rabbit and give the rest to Greasey Sae to give out.

We sat there and ate berries for a while. Neither of us new exactly to say. I started to turn around to say I better go home when Gale grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me.

When we broke away I was so surprised that when I tried to speak no sound came out. He looked at me and laughed. " You should see your face," he said. Before I had time to make a comeback he continued to speak. "I just had to get that out of the way.

I had no idea what had just had happened and I was even more shocked at what I did next. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After a minute we both broke away, gasping for air.

Now it was Gales turn to have the stunned face. I smiled then I said that it was getting dark and I should go home. As I was getting up he grabbed my hand and said that he would walk me.

It was weird walking hand in hand with Gale. I remember all those days hunting in the woods, hearing him go off about the capitol.

We took our time getting home and when I read my watch I was shocked to see that it was 7:11. We were standing on my front porch and saw the light on in Peeta's room. "Who's staying?" he asked.

"Peeta" I replied. Gale's eyes narrowed. When he found that Peeta tried to kill me in the hospital when he first came back, Gales hatred went through the roof. He gave Peeta a little sympathy when he learnt what had happened to him when he was held hostage. But Gale isn't the very forgiving type.

All happiness drained from Gale's face. "Why" He asked in a dead voice. "His house is being de-bugged"

"How long" He asked. I thought this question over in my head. How long did my house take to get de-bugged? "I'm not sure" I said.

He started to turn around to head to Haymitch's place, when I turned him around and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight" I whispered. I turned to walk into the house. At the door I turned to see Gale at the front gate about to walk down the path. He waved to me as he turned and walked away. I watched until he went around a corner and disappeared. I closed the door behind me and closed my eyes.

PLEASE REVEIW :) 


	7. Family 1

I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated for ages I am going to give you this short chapter then I am going to hopefully write a really long chapter. Ok anyway on with the story. Sorry again :)

I woke up and went to the kitchen. When I got to the bottom of the stairs a noticed Peeta's bag, which he brought with him when he came.

I found him sitting at the kitchen table. He had a glass of milk in his hand. He looked up when I entered. I went and sat at the opposite and of the table after a got a glass of water. We sat there for a second and then we both went to talk at the same time. I gestured for him to speak first.

"My house has finished being de-bugged, so they said I can move back in." He said

"Great." I said a little to enthusiastically. He looked at me and laughed. I tried to cover up my enthusiasm. "I mean that's good, I'm sure you would like to your own bed. I remember coming back to my bed after I went somewhere it was like heaven."

He kept smiling at me the whole time I was getting breakfast. I scrambled around in the fridge a bit before settling on the idea of some scramble eggs. As I was finishing up with the scrambled eggs I asked Peeta if he wanted some. He got up off the chair he was sitting on and said, "Actually I was planning on going home as soon as you woke up."

"Oh." I said, "Okay, well, have you got everything?" I paused and he nodded. "If you need anything I will be here."

We both walked to the bottom of the stairs, where his bag lay. He picked it up off the ground and flung it across his shoulder. I walked over to the door and opened it. Peeta came to the door and stood in the entry way.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." He said as he stepped out onto the doormat which laid in front of the doors. We brought that here from our old house when we first moved in. "Bye." Peeta said as he mounted down the front steps and onto the small concrete path and turned towards his path. As he walked along the street he turned to look back at me, I waved in reply.


	8. Family Part 2

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I am not and sadly never will be Susan Collins and therefor do not own any of these amazing characters.**

I walked back inside and ate my scrambled eggs, I had never been extremely good at cooking but I had been able to make food edible. I found some orange juice; I poured a glass and drank it with my eggs. When I was finished I rinsed my plate in the sink and walked back up to my room.

I realised I was still in my clothes so I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans and walked back down stairs. I went to the sink to wash the dishes when the phone rang. I walked to the wall where the phone hung. I assumed it would be Dr Aurelia ringing to check up, but when I picked up the phone it was my mother who replied to my greeting.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard some chattering in the background and heard the sound of a television playing somewhere in the background. I heard someone suck in a deep breath and then reply "Hello"

I almost dropped the phone. I hadn't talked to my mother since I left the hospital. Other than the occasional comments from Greasy Sae about how she was helping heaps of people in district four and how she moved in with Annie, I hadn't heard much about her.

"Mum?" I asked still surprised. "Hello sweetie" She replied. We stared talking, at first it was a little bit awkward seeing we hadn't talked in ages, but it soon became like a normal conversation between a mother and a daughter. We talked about how we had been and what we each had been up to. When she told me about how Annie, Finnick Jr and herself went down to the beach the other day and built sandcastles and I said I wish I could be there she came up with the idea to come and stay there for a while. I agreed it sounded like a good idea and she went and asked if it was okay if I came and stayed. I could hear them talking through the phone and I could hear the excitement I both of their voices. When mum came back on the phone she told me Annie said it would great if I came and stayed. We finished talking about when I was going to come up and what I would need to bring. We both said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. In the end I would be on the train the morning after the next.

The rest of the day I spent wandering around the house and watering some of the gardens that somehow survived. I wandered if someone had been watering them when Greasy sae walked around into the back yard. I had called her up after I finished talking to mum and asked her if she could watch the house whilst I was gone. I also asked her if she could come this afternoon to help me organise all my clothes. When I came back from the hospital, Greasy Sae put away all my clothes and I also needed her help because I had no idea what the weather would be like over there. Mum made it sound sunny and warm, but Greasy Sae said the weather can be unpredictable. She said 'Its mostly sunny but sometimes you can get the occasional afternoon storm'.

By the time we finished packing it was in the late afternoon and I was really tired so I went and lay in bed. At first sleep did not come but after a while I soon drifted off. Sleep had never been easy since the first games, but after prims death most of my nightmares usually went back to Prim. Some would be of her dying but some would be her getting tortured by the capital.

I woke up screaming. I was in a tangled mess of blanket and was sticking with sweat. I heard someone downstairs push back a chair, making a craping sound on the wooden floor. I also heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and coming to my door. My door burst open and Gale appered in my doorway. He let out a sigh when he saw me lying in bed. He slowly walked over to me where I was stilling panting.

"I thought someone was trying to kill you" Gale breathed as he sat on the couch next to the bed. "Unless my dreams count, no-one was here." I replied finally catching my breath.

A minute later Greasy Sae appeared in the doorway. She stayed with me for a while so she had become used to the screams. She walked back down stairs and returned with a glass of water. Whilst she was gone Gale asked is I wanted to talk to about it. I shook my and tried to say something, anything. I felt as if I had swallowed something too large to fit down my throat and as the consequence it became lodged in my throat.

I gracelessly took the glass of water and took a giant gulp. I set the glass back down on my bedside table then just sat there. Greasy Sae had come and sat on the corner of my bed and was looking at me. I looked to see Gale staring at the floor. I looked back towards Greasy Sae with a quizzical look.

Gale saw me looking at Greasy Sae and answered my question. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to come hunting today," Gale said, "Would you?"

**Please Review! :) I will post part three In a couple of days or even today or tomorrow depends on how much homework I get done :) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
